The monster I've become
by MKM2K
Summary: A chief from one of the various Red skinned tribes of Neverland. His tribe was slaughtered by a horrible monster known as a Wendigo. Jason is what he calls himself now. He must find Ben 10 to avenge his tribe and grant them and himself peace. Will he find Ben in time or will he be the Wendigo's next meal?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first story ever created. Any criticism is appreciated. These are going to be short stories for OCs I've submitted to Creaturemaster's Fanfiction called Once upon a Tennyson to give them additional depth. Please note that some of these villains are years old and some I've made on a whim trying to make them unique. I am updating them to make them more polished. I'll put Jason's villain profile on my profile sometime after this chapter.**

A lone figure starred longingly at the starry night sky surrounded by the soothing sounds of Neverland's forest. Yet this little to settle the thoughts rampaging through his mind.

"How has it been since I've lost my entire village?" He wondered to himself.

"Days? Weeks? Months? Years?! DECADES?!" He yelled at himself

"Have been consumed by my own grief that I've lost my sense of time?" He muttered.

"Spirts it's late. I need to wake up early to hunt. I'm running low on supplies. I need to sleep," he mumbled to himself as he shifted himself to sleep.

Jason woke up in a shudder as a chill rushed throughout his body without mercy. He quickly stood up to observe his surroundings. A blanket of ivory snow covered the area.

"Wait! What, but how?! It's the middle of AUGUST! And I'm no way near the north! WHAT IS GOING ON HE-"He demanded but froze suddenly.

A large shadow loomed over him. He slowly turned around terrified to see what's behind him. His blood chilled, and he wished it was from the cold. It was fear. Pure fear upon what was revealed to him.

"No. Please no."Jason whimpered.

The figure behind him was a Wendigo. A supernatural monster that personifies remorseless hunger and savagery of winters unforgiving wrath.

This ... the beast was gaunt and lanky with deer-like features. It was wearing makeshift wooden armor and foliage scattered on its body attempting to blend into the surrounding area.

The monster looked at Jason with its soulless brown eyes and a wicked grin.

"_Hello, Jason or whatever you call yourself now_."The wendigo spoke in a mockery of his voice with an evil grin.

Jason immediately knew what kind of danger he was in. He rushed to grab his weapons to fight off this beast.

The Wendigo is a wild beast, but it isn't stupid. It created an ice wall to block Jason's path. Jason narrowly avoided it. He was mere centimeters from his spear.

"Al...most there!" He grunted.

Just when he was about to grab it. Jason founded himself stuck in position. He was baffled about his situation. He then noticed that his body was wrapped in wooden tendrils. Jason looked behind him and saw it was the Wendigo's doing.

"_Not so fast_." the Wendigo spoke.

Jason realizes the grave predicament he's in. He's desperately and frantically struggling to break out his bonds as the Wendigo is slowly and surely dragging Jason closer and away from his weapons just to mock him.

The Wendigo brought Jason up to eye level. "_You honestly thought you could escape from me? Hmm_?" The Wendigo bragged.

The Wendigo opens his maw preparing to devour Jason. Jason struggled. Jason pleaded. Jason screamed. That did nothing but entice the Wendigo appetite.

The last thing Jason was going to see are rows upon rows teeth that are happy to tear him to pieces. Jason made one last scream before the monster's jaw snapped shut with a massive crunch.

Jason jolted from his slumber. "It was a dream. It was. Just a dream." He breathed heavily with a sigh of relief. He took one glance at his surroundings. It was as he feared. It wasn't a dream as there's a tangled mess of leaves and branches along with random ice constructs scattered around him. He looked at hands and saw patches of ice on him.

All he could let out of deep sigh due to the turns of events. He just laid back down and prepared for another sleepless night with only his thoughts.

"I need to find him. I need his help to kill this beast.".He muttered to himself throughout the remaining night.


	2. Chapter 2

Several weeks have passed since Jason's encounter with the Wendigo. Jason was paranoid even more since then. He's always on the move, going from place to place. Never staying in an area no more than a few short days at a time in fear of the Wendigo appearing again.

Jason currently resides deep in a forest several miles from a port town that's occupied by pirates. He's casually walking through woodland in the afternoon with a faint smile that contains a degree of sorrow. The crisp autumn breezes. The gentle crunching of fallen leaves under his feet. The sight of animals making preparing for either migration or hibernation.

Oh, how he remembers the days as a child just enjoying life. Running through the forest, swimming the river with his friends, helping with whatever the elders told him to do such as help tend to the livestock or assisting in the fields. The most he had to worry about was being by his parents. Oh, the memories.

"That's what they all are now. Memories," Jason sighed recalling his past the Wendigo took everything away. Tears became to roll down his face as the memories are all that he has of his old life. Never again will they laugh or joke around together. Never again will he see the smiling faces of his wife and children. Never again will he embrace them or tell them, "I love you." Never again. Never again.

Jason's legs began to buckle. He leaned on a tree in an attempt to support himself but slowly went down to the ground. He managed to sit up himself up. However, that didn't stop his tears. His emotions grew intense. The memories of those he holds dear to him are being replaced by what the Wendigo did to them. All that Jason sees now are their bloody, cold, half-eaten corpses in what remains of their village.

Jason covered his mouth to muffle his wails of anguish. The only he mutters is "I'm sorry" repeatedly.

* * *

Days have passed. It's getting to the winter season. The port is in a rush early in the morning. Everyone is making final preparations for the winter. Stocking up on food and winter supplies and extra firewood. Jason was no stranger to the situation. It wasn't his first nor his last winter as he endured many before. Jason tracked a herd of deer that hasn't begun to migrate to the warmer regions of Neverland wilderness. He stalked them until they stopped to graze. He stops too. Jason hid by climbing up a tree. He sat on a sturdy branch beyond the herd's vision. He now has an excellent view of them.

He waits for one isolate itself far enough from the herd. He found his target. A well-sized doe. He has his trusty bow and a quiver of arrows ready. Jason readied his bow and withdrew an arrow. He steadied his breathing as he prepared to line his shot. Jason took aim. Then he released the bowstring letting the bolt loose. The bolt struck the doe in the neck. This startled the herd, causing them to run away. Jason waited for a few minutes before he climbed down. He walked towards where the doe was and saw a trail of blood.

"Alright. I hit a major artery. It shouldn't be too long for the doe bleeds out," He said to himself. He followed the blood trail and hoof prints for a few minutes. He found the doe. It was lying on the ground taking shallow breathes with the arrow still in its neck. Jason whispered, "I'm sorry and thank you" to the doe as he shot an arrow into the doe's head, killing it instantly.

He dragged the doe into a clearing and removed the arrows. Jason reached into his bag and grabbed a pair of gloves and his knife. He began to field-dress the doe by smoothly slicing the stomach. He removed the entrails then worked his way up to emptying the chest cavity. He also removed the bladder and udders. Then clean out any remaining debris within the deer's body. Jason let the frame dry once he was done. The body was dry and ready to be cooked.

"Now I have to carry this back to town. This should be fun." Jason remarked as he prepared for a tedious hike back to town.

* * *

Jason arrived back into town in the late afternoon with the deer in tow. He stopped and enter a Butcher shop where a plump fair-skinned middle-aged woman was busy chopping up a wild boar. "Hello there, Jason, we haven't seen in ages darling," she smiled as she turned to him.

"Good afternoon, Mary," he replied and returned the smile. "I'm here to drop off a deer that I hunted earlier this morning," Jason stated. He placed the deer on the large counter. Mary whistled at the quality of the deer.

"That's a fine-looking deer, my dear" Mary giggled. "You always did bring the top-notch game. I'll skin and dress doe right away. This'll make some delicious venison." Mary grinned. She placed the deer on a meat hook. She took her butcher knife and made cut in the deer's neck. Then she peeled the skin off and ripped off the head. All while humming a jolly tone with a bright grin on her face. Not minding the blood splatter.

"Also I have some of the organs if you want them." Jason offered up a bag

"Yes please, that's some of the good stuff and thank you kindly, Jason." Mary accepted in earnest. "We really appreciate you, Jason, especially with your hunts. I never knew how many items could be crafted from deer. I mean tools, sewing items, clothing, and small weapon parts. You really helped us in some rough times. You're a hero Jason." Mary admitted with a caring smile

Jason sighed, "I'm no hero. I'm just obeying my commandments."

"I don't know that red skins were religious. Which commandment or commandments are you referring to" Mary questioned

"Working together to benefit all of humankind and give assistance and kindness wherever needed," Jason replied.

"If only the world had more people like you, Jason. The world would be a better place." Mary snorted. Jason sighed again. Mary took notice of this. She studied Jason's appearance. She saw that he looked haggard. Sloppy hair. Slumped shoulders. Sluggish walk. A defeated look on his face.

"What's wrong, sweetie? You look tired." Mary asked.

"I'm fine, Mary. Nothing you need to worry about." Jason responded.

"No, you're not. Pull up a seat and tell ole Mary what's on your mind." Mary asked.

Jason grabbed a nearby chair and placed it near the counter. He sat down with a heavy thud. "I'm just done, Mary. I don't know much longer I hold myself together." Jason groaned.

"You talking about that shapeshifter sweetie?" Mary asked. Jason nodded.

"I searched ALL over Neverland for him! A young man with emerald eyes that has a strange device attached to his wrist that allows him to change into many forms should be easy to find. But it's not Mary. It's …not. I searched for literal decades and absolutely nothing. I'm a disgrace to my people." Jason lamented clasping his head in frustration.

"Honey, honey. It's not your fault. He's a shapeshifter. They're not supposed to be found effortlessly. You are staying committed to your quest is proof enough that you're not a disgrace to people. You'll be a disgrace if you just gave up." Mary comforted. She gave him a hug to help.

"Just what do I do? If I can't find him. What's the purpose of my life?" He pleaded.

"How about you take a break? Get away from Neverland for a while. Perhaps you'll find him in whatever land you go to or when you come back to Neverland. You always find something when you do not like for it. Believe me." Mary requested.

Jason ponders for a few seconds about Mary's offer. She was right. He has been working himself to death just trying to find one person. He realizes that he needs to relax and find himself again.

"Okay, Mary. I'll do it. I'll go to the tavern to see if anyone is offering. Hopefully some pirates or adventurers." Jason commented.

"Be careful, darling. There are some dangerous people out there," Mary worriedly responded.

"Mary. I've been alive for decades. I've fought man and beast. I know how to care for myself." Jason said with confidence.

"I know. Just please be careful." Mary worried.

"I will. Also, thank you." Jason smiled as he exited the shop.

* * *

The Mermaid's Isle. A famous tavern with great food, drinks, and rooms at reasonable prices. This makes Mermaid's Isle relatively popular with citizens who want to relax and sea voyagers after a long time at sea. It also brought pirates. Most that came are just looking for adventure and treasure. Others are more ruthless like Captain Hook. She and her crew are regulars. They obey the rules of the Mermaid's Isle, especially the No fighting despite their fearsome reputation. She's also Jason's best bet at getting off Neverland and potentially finding Ben 10.

Jason entered at night where the tavern was at its liveliest. The inn emitted a friendly and boisterous atmosphere allowing strangers to drink and chat as if they were longtime friends. Jason made his way to the bar as he was meet with a hail of greetings from the various patrons and servers. Others asked questions and were concerned about his whereabouts recently. Lastly, a few gave him a glare themselves and their companions "What's _he _doing here?" in a disgusted tone.

Jason returned the greetings, gave short, vague answers, and ignored the glares. He was aware that people didn't like him. Some even hated him due to being a Red Skin. Nevertheless, he didn't care. People will hate someone for whatever. Besides, he was on a mission.

He reached the bar and greeted the bartender. She turned to him after cleaning a mug. "Welcome to the Mermaid's Isle. What can I get for you?" Alexandria said with a stoic demeanor. She's also the owner of the tavern. She looked more like a bodyguard than a bartender with well-defined muscles, towering stature with many scars and a trident tattoo on the back of her shoulder while keeping a hourglass figure.

"Good evening, Alexandria. Can I have the month's special, please?" Jason said, trying to make friendly conversation. She nodded at his request. She began to gather and pour bottles containing different alcohols into a shaker.

"So what's the deal? You never came here around these times. You're often deep in the wilderness living like a hermit," Alexandria questioned while mixing his drink. He took a deep breath.

"I just need to get off Neverland. I feel as if my life is going nowhere right now and that I've wasted it." He blankly repeated as if saying it constantly

Alexandria turned her head look to at him. She paused. Jason had his head bowed with his hands supporting it. She knew what that position meant. Whenever patrons had that pose. It said: grief, sorrow, heartbreak, and recent tragedy. She had countless patrons moan and groan their stories. She was indifferent to them. Sometimes she gave the advice to help them thanks to seeing this for years. Whether they take it or not is none of her concern.

"If you want to get off Neverland then you're in luck. The Hook pirates are here" She pointed to a man seating at a table to the right of them. "Here's your drink, Jason. It's called Typhoon's Rampage. It causes a person to feel as if they're seasick. Just a sip can put the average man on his ass. It's a popular drink among pirates as it's a show of strength. You can't be a pirate if you easily get seasick." Alexandria explained.

The drink was various shades of blue going from sky blue at the top going to deep indigo at the bottom. It had a fruity scent and seemed to be spiraling.

"Approach with the drink in your hand. It'll let him know you're serious," She added. Jason nodded her thanks and presided to pay. She held her hand up to stop him. Jason stopped somewhat confused by her actions. "It's on the house, Jason." She said with a rare grin.

That being said. He went to the pirate table. It was cluttered with mugs and plates. The man was tipsy yet coherent. Jason sat down at his table. The pirate looked him slightly annoyed, "What do you want?"

Jason calmly replied," Are you a member of the Hook pirates?"

The man glared at him. "Yeah! Who wants fucking to know?" He then took notice of Jason's drink and smirked. "You think a lowly landlubber like you can handle a drop of the Typhoon's Ram-." Jason immediately began to chug two layers of the Rampage. Both waited for the effects to kick in. And … nothing. The pirate just stared mouth agape stuttering, attempting to make actual words.

"So are you going to take me to Captain Hook?" Jason smirked confidently.

The man regained his composure. "Fine. You've proved that you can handle the sea. But it's going to take more than that to meet the captain." Jason reached into his bag, take out a gold doubloon and slid it to the pirate. The pirate took the coin and inspect it. He bit the coin to check its authenticity. A noticeable cling came soon after. "_OOOOOOHHHHH_ that's the good stuff! Alright, you can meet the captain. However, I doubt the others will be as friendly as me. The names Billy Bootycatcher by the way" Billy exclaimed.

Jason gave him a strange gaze. "Booty as in treasure. I get that a lot. Let's go already," Billy explained.

* * *

The two got up and went to a dark corner of the tavern. A group of pirates laughing and drinking at a table. Each was armed with either a firearm or sword. There she was at the head of the table. Captain Hook. She was a lithe woman with long thick curly ebony hair wearing a scarlet hat and coat with a white blouse underneath. She's armed with a saber and her family's infamous hook.

The pirates stopped their activities once they've taken notice of Jason. Hook spoke up "What's the deal with the red skin Billy? We don't get them around here."

"Captain Hook. The sea and adventure calls to him." Billy responded. "He even took a swing at the Typhoon's Ramage and still standing." He gleefully said.

Hook rose an interested eyebrow at this. Murmurs of disbelief and doubt came from the pirates. "I have to see to believe. Can you weather the storm?" She dared him. Jason casually got a mug and proceed to drink as if his beverage was regular water. He slammed his empty cup on the table with a thud. The bewildered group was silence waiting to observe Jason reaction. Jason's eyes became to widen and placed a hand on his stomach. Some leaned in a while stepped back as it's unknown what's going to be Jason's reaction.

Jason unleashed a mighty belch that echoed within the tavern. Jason whispered a quiet excuse me. The pirates boisterously cheered for Jason success. "Well, I'll be damned. I can count on one hand on how many people have mastered the Typhoon." She smirked.

"Um, Captain, you only have one hand," one of the pirates addressed. Others nodded in agreement.

" Oh, shut up," She barked out. "What's your name and what drew you here?" She questioned

"My name is Jason Captain Hook. I'm trying to find someone and acquire his assistance." He asked straightforwardly.

"Jason? Strange name for red skin. There's more to this, isn't it? I've been around for a while. Nothing is as simple as that." She answered.

Jason became to fidget upon her answer. He expected a simple get in, find a crew, get on board, and leave Neverland. Jason started to rub his hands to calm his nerves. "You're right. It is a strange name for someone like me. It's actually an alias." He responded.

"Why is that? I know your people take pride in their culture. Why forsake it?" Hook wondered.

"Because everyone is my tribe is dead." He moaned as he bowed his head down on the table.

" Oh Neptune's trident. My apologies." She consoled. "What happened if you don't mind answering." She pondered.

"A wendigo attack." He whimpered. Whispers emerged from the pirates wondering what such a creature is it.

"A what? I've never heard of that." She asked.

" It's a horrifying monster whose appetite knows no limits. The wendigo personifies the unforgiving winter. It'll attack and eat anything it can get its claws on. Food. People. Animals. It doesn't matter. The most frightening is that Wendigos aren't born. They are created." He explained.

"Created how? Like with a spell or ritual or something?" One of the pirates asked.

"I wish it was that simple." Jason scoffed. "They are created via- "He paused. "Wendigos are created through cannibalism," He stated.

"You mean that THING used to be a human!" A pirate shouted. The Hook pirates gazed at each other with shifting eyes. Some even prepared their weapons. They all knew horrors of hunger out on the sea as they were no stranger to it either through stories or experience. Sailing for days or even weeks without proper provisions. The uncertainty whether when or not you are getting your next meal or you're the meal.

"How did you come to encounter the Wendigo?" Hook asked. She too gave her crew suspicious stares with this information.

Jason took a deep breath to prepare himself. "It was 50 odd years ago during the late fall season. A few fellow tribesmen and I formed a hunting party to gather more game meat. The winters are harsh, yet we were well stocked. It was just a safety measure. I kissed my wife and hugged my children goodbye then we set off-" He began.

"Wait a minute! That means you're at least a century old." A pirate injected interrupting Jason's story

"Yes, I am, and I was the chief of my tribe. Can I continue, please?" Jason admitted, but he was grateful for the interruption. The less he had to talk, the better, but it was only a minor delay.

"As I was saying. We set off and traveled for a few days and stayed in the wilderness. We hunted elk, rabbits, ducks, and boars. It was routine as we've done it countless times before. We leave, hunt, gather enough food for us for the time being then for the village and head back. However, it wasn't like the other times." Jason continued.

Jason paused, lipping his lips. The pirate went quiet growing interested in Jason's story. Jason prepared himself to resume.

"A massive thunderstorm suddenly appeared. We rushed to find shelter. A branch broke off a tree and hit me in the back of the head. Unfortunately, everything was a blur, so I don't remember much. What I do recall is that the storm lasted a few days. A rescue party found me in a cave a significant time after and carried me back to the village." Jason went on.

"The rest of the party weren't as lucky. I was told they only found some of their mangled bodies. Some are still unknown. We concluded that predators got to them or got lost during the storm. I tried to help find the remaining, but the doctors told me to rest."

"One day," He choked with tears threatening to come out. "It happened. I woke up to a chill at night. I went outside. My village was in tatters while covered in snow. All I saw were the scattered corpses of everyone. The young, old, and even the animals. They were half eaten. One chomp and tossed away like trash. I … I didn't know what to do. I aimlessly walked around to find somebody. Anybody. Hoping that this was just a twisted dream. I hear a sound. I went to it and saw it was my wife with a chunk of her shoulder missing and barely breathing. I rushed to her, asking what happened. All I heard her say was 'Wendigo' before I saw the life fade from her eyes." He lamented.

"The whole night I yelled and screamed, 'Why did I survive while everyone had to die.' The only thing I could do were find everyone's remains at least parts of them and give them a proper burial. I was lost after that. The other tribes of the Neverland Plains shunned me as wendigos are an evil omen. I meet a fellow shaman for guidance. He performed a ritual and told me to find someone. A shapeshifting hero with a strange device on his wrist bearing the number 10. His name is Ben Tennyson. A critical feature that Ben has are his emerald eyes, including his various forms. With that, I began my search." Jason announced.

"I looked everywhere for 50 years. Neverwood, Tiki Forest, Mermaid's Lagoon, Pixie Hollow, Neverspeak Mountain, and Crocodile Creek. Nothing." He scowled at his lack of results.

"Do you have a picture or anything of this Ben 10 fellow?" Hook addressed. Jason reached into his bag and pulled out a poster. He showed it to the Hook Pirates. (It was Ben in his Omniverse attire)

Captain Hook analyzed the sign and made a hmm. "What is it?" Jason asked as he's desperately hoping for answers.

"You can't find these clothes here in Neverland." She spoke.

"What?" Jason said, hoping to hear her wrong.

"You can't find these clothes here in Neverland." She repeated. "You said he was a shapeshifting hero, right? That leaves either Wonderland or Ever After, but Wonderland got sealed off. Your only real option is EverAfter. It's rather close by."

Jason was baffled by this news. _Fifty years_. Fifty years he has searched to only for it to be revealed that he was looking in the wrong place. Jason was at a lost. Thoughts rushed through his mind. Is Ben 10 still able to help? Can he even help? Has he passed down his watch to a successor? The vital question is Ben still alive?

"WHAT!" He exploded as he stood up with widen eyes and gritted teeth slamming his clenched fists on the wooden table, causing it to slip in half on impact. The act shocked the Hook Pirates and the patrons in the Mermaid's Isle. Jason was known as a rational and composed individual. Never once they've heard or seen him act like this before. They turned to observe the situation either in concern or interest, waiting for something to happen. The Hooks weren't as idle. They immediately drew weapons at him, daring for Jason to make a move.

"Choose your next move _very_ carefully matey" A pirate warned Jason with a pistol at the back of his head.

"Hey! What going on here?! You know the fucking rules around here." Alexandria yelled as she marched to their "table" with summoned water tendrils at the ready. The Hook pirates sheathed their weapons as they knew better to ignore Alexandria. Jason sat back down with his fingers burying themselves into his scalp. His face twisted, eyes narrowed and biting deep into his index finger, drawing a hint of blood. He took deep breathes to the point of hyperventilating.

"Hey, are you okay, Jason," Alexandria asked, concerned with Jason's wellbeing. She can't imagine he feels right now. Fifty years of his life practically wasted due to searching in the _wrong _country.

Jason began to calm down, albeit slightly just enough to not do anything drastic. "I'm fine Alexandria" He growled slightly. She didn't believe him. "Please, Alexandria." She nodded and left but continued to observe for any future incidents.

"What's the best place in Ever After to find him," Jason whispered at his wit's end.

"I'll have to say Ever After High." Hook remarked. Jason gazed at her, confused. Ever After High? He's never heard of that place before. "It's a school where fairy tale characters such as heroes, villains, monsters, and royalty from all over the world can learn to properly achieve their destiny." She explained. "If you want to find a hero. That's the place." She added.

Jason couldn't believe it. He had found a solution to his problem. He cracked a grin probably the first time in years. "When do we leave for Ever After?!" He exclaimed. Finally. FINALLY. This is his chance to kill the Wendigo.

"We're docking here for a few weeks to resupply and for repairs. The best case next month but with the -"Hook spoke before Jason toss a small bag into her lap. She was perplexed at his action. She opened it and saw that it was filled with gold coins. She stared at him with widen eyes along with her crew. How in Davey Jones' locker did he acquire it?

"Still not enough?! So here's another one." He said jubilantly tossing another slightly larger bag, but this one was filled jewels. Several Hook pirates spat out their drinks in disbelief as Jason just casually throw such riches at their captain. The one thing that pirates loved more than adventure. That thing is treasure. Jason rapidly stood saying, "Give me a minute. I'll get more." Hook raised her hand to stop him.

"That … should cover everything," She told him. "We should be done by the end of the week with this." He walked over to her and embraced her, lifting her from her seat rapidly muttering thank you. "Okay, you can get me off me now," She stuttered with a light blush. "COME ON EVERYONE LET'S WELCOME OUR NEW COMPANION, JASON!" She shouted, and her crew along with the majority of the tavern cheered.

"Thanks again, Captain Hook. You have no idea what this means to me," Jason beamed.

"Whatever besides you paid handsomely," She waved off. "However, there's something you need to take in account while you're in Ever After," she said. Jason stopped and listened as he's traveling in unknown lands. Any help is much appreciated. "Ever After is _MASSIVE_ compared to Neverland, so you still have to do some heavy traveling. Plus, we don't know if this Ben fellow is even enrolled in Ever After High. You still have to wait to some degree." She explained, not wanting to give a desperate man false hope.

Jason sighed, knowing that was there was a catch to this. He thanked her again and said his goodbyes as he left to prepare for the trip to Ever After. Hook turned around to rejoin her crew. She heard someone slip and fell on their face knocking over a few chairs. They tripped on what appeared to be ice? It was near when Jason had an outburst. Hook paid little attention to it as someone probably just spilled their drink.

Jason was strolling through the town and into the forest to make his way to his camp. However, he wasn't alone. A group from the Mermaid's Isle is stalking Jason. They saw his wealth and want it for themselves with their knives glistening the pale moonlight. They'll soon learn. Jason won't be intimated.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I want to say thanks to all the viewers and visitors of this story. I honestly thought I wasn't going anything more than 20. I currently have 71 views and 50 visitors. Thanks to everyone who read my first story. I truly appreciate it. Shout out to the person that favorited my story. Now let's get this show on the road. **

Jason was making his way back to his camp after receiving excellent news about Ben Tennyson. Time to celebrate. He had deer, duck, and rabbit meat with some herbs ready to be cooked. Jason deserved it after fasting for some time now. That _was _theplan, however. He stopped to observe his surroundings. He knew that he was being followed due to decades of being the hunter and the hunted. He couldn't tell the size of the group, but they held vicious intent

He continued walking. They walked. He stopped. They stopped. The cycle continued for a few minutes while going deeper into the woods. Jason turned his head. The group attempted to hide behind the trees. The moonlight and their hushed voices telling each other to be quiet gave them away. He estimated that he was facing at least five persons.

"Alright, let's see how this goes," Jason thought as he continued walking. The group followed again but were getting irate. Jason was leading them a wild goose chase taking random turns essentially taking them in circles adding to their irritation. Someone in their group took notice of Jason's plot and told the others after marking a tree three times. They were skeptical and checked it for themselves.

There it was. Three large deep knife slashes embedded into a nearby tree. They babbled among themselves

"I told he was going in circles,"

"Bullshit no you didn't,"

"Fucking hell let's just leave already"

"Yeah, we wasted our time."

"No way. He said 'I'll get more" at the tavern. Either we find the main stash, or we're looting his corpse."

"Oi redskin!" A man fumed. Jason stopped and turned to see who was following since leaving Mermaid's Isle. His prediction was correct. It was a group of five. Three males. Two females. The one that called him was an obese, heavily bearded man with a sloppy attire wearing furious scowl. He marched to Jason dagger in hand.

"Give us your money," He demanded. Uhh, his breath reeked of alcohol and never heard of a bath or hygiene.

"Didn't I leave it on your mother's dresser after an hour last night?" Jason smugly responded. The group snickered adding to man's frustration.

"You think you're pretty funny, huh?" The obese man growled as he got closer to Jason.

"Oh, I'm hilarious" Jason smiled indifferently to his situation with the towering man.

"Well, you do have a _point_! "He raged as he "_attempted_" to stab Jason. Jason grabbed his wrist, stopping him. The man just smirked thinking size would give him an edge. He expected Jason arm to buckle as he applied more force into his attack. Only to find his arm was the one shaking.

"COME ON! HURRY UP ALREADY!" Someone yelled, growing impatient. The man struggling. Sweating even. This was possibly the most exercise he's gotten in years. Just to get the dagger closer to Jason's neck. Jason wasn't even acknowledging his efforts. Jason was just admiring the stars on this lovely night.

The man growing red gritting his teeth with veins popping out of face and neck. How?! Just how is this happening. This should've been a simple robbery. It was anything but simple. Jason just stared at the man who's putting his entire life along with his ancestors into his attack. Jason mood towards this went from amused to annoyed now pity. The group that accompanied the exhausted man had mutual feelings.

Jason getting bored "Are you done? Are you… are you done?" The mam just glared, thinking Jason was just as tired as him. "I take it you're done now," Jason said who just wanted to eat and sleep.

"Fuck … you! Ya dirty redskin" He grumbled. Jason lightly applied pressure to his wrist, and it brought the man to his knees. The group was puzzled. What just happened? Jason applied more. The man dropped his weapon. Jason applied more again. The man screamed in pain. Jason applied more again. The man pleaded for Jason to stop. Jason didn't. A sickening cracked was heard. The man was wailing while clutching his disfigured arm. Jason finally released his arm. The man was sobbing like a newborn child.

Jason stood there just staring at the man with a look that screams 'Pathetic.' The rest of the group grew tense surrounding Jason with their weapons ready. The injured man began crawling to get away from Jason.

"What! What are you?!" He sobbed, losing all his bravado.

"Simple. A redskin," Jason stated. Jason took his chance to properly observe the other members of the group. One man was lanky, sickly and skittish always looking around tightly gripping his knives wearing raggedy pants while the other was slightly muscular with a dangerous glint in his eyes wearing long pants and a red open vest wielding a machete and blunderbuss. Now the ladies. A heavyset female with pirate gear but not from Hooks crew with messy hair, pasty skin and a wide psychotic grin wielding two pistols and an ax as a backup. Finally, a young blonde girl with tan skin wearing a lovely blue dress. Her face said I don't want to be here. She's loosely holding a pistol and shaking.

* * *

A ragtag bunch at the core. No theme. No affiliation. No plan besides numbers and intimidation. Jason does recognize them from the Mermaid's Isle on a few occasions but rarely interacted with them. Jason hoped this would end peacefully. This could still end peacefully.

"We want ALL of your money. Take us to your hold or be a corpse."

Never mind, Jason thought. He believed the man holding the blunderbuss to his head was called Damian. Damian used to be an enforcer of some pirate crew, and they threw him out for his violent nature. Rumors said that he killed a crewmember. Now he makes due by being hired muscle.

"Red skin. You're either going to do this the _easy _way or the _hard _way" Damian said ready to blast Jason's head off. Jason didn't react. He wasn't terrified but relaxed, enjoying the beauty of nature.

"Now that you've drawn your pistol, are you willing to use it?" Jason calmly said. Damian rose an eyebrow. "Pistols aren't for threats they're for actions."

Jason experienced a sharp pain in his back. He saw the feeble looking snuck up and stabbed him. "Ok. Ow" He reacted nonchalantly. BANG! Damian shot him point blank. Jason dropped to the ground with half of his head still attached, and the rest is a scattered mess of blood, bone, and brain.

"Damian you fucking dumb ass! Now we can't find it." Fredrick barked still clutching his broken arm.

"Not my fault. Johnny stabbed him." Damian responded as he holstered his gun and not bothering to clean himself up.

"Can… we, please leave now?" Charlotte meekly stuttered still shaking. She never wanted to come at all.

"Shut the fuck up, you dumb blonde bimbo. We'll leave when _we _say we'll leave." Ruth growled. Charlotte sulked her head and took a step back. Charlotte has years' worth of bruise to remind her not to anger Ruth.

"Oooohhhh that's hurt. There's no reason to talk to someone like that." Jason smiled, slowing, getting back up. His gnarly head wound clearly seen. Jason was missing his right eye and the right side of his skull. The brain was exposed for them to see. A soft pink mess with splattered crimson.

His face. His. Face. His right eye was swinging like a pendulum barely connected to his head. The lower jaw was hanging slack with a string of muscle about to collapse off his face. Jason tongue rolled out and extended like a dog. Blood and saliva oozing out his jaw. Jason was still "smiling" despite his injuries.

Charlotte shrieked at the gruesome sight dropping her pistol and grabbing her head. Fredrick vomited. Ruth covered her mouth in shock and disgust. Johnny collapsed and crawled away to a nearby tree in the fetal position. Damian's eyes widen at this. Jason stared at Damian with his functioning eye.

"You proved that you are willing to use your weapon. Now a better question. Are _you_ willing to _risk_ your _life_?" Jason challenged.

Damian chuckled. "You honestly think I'm scared… of… a…. dead … man" He arrogantly said before losing it as Jason's wounds repaired themselves. Jason's jaw snapped itself back into place, and his eye slithered back into its socket. Bones regrew. Muscles and blood vessels stitch themselves back together. Hair sprouted.

Jason's wound vanished. No scar or any trace of the gunshot. He even removed the knife. The group was dumbfounded and horrified. They witnessed someone took a point-blank shot to the head and got back up as if he just tripped.

"Oh, spirits. It's been a while since I got shot in the head," Jason said as he moved his jaw and scratched his head to check for scars and aches. There were none. 'A while.' This happened before. That rung through their minds. The option to RUN is looking quite lovely right now.

"Now how about we break the ice" Jason smirked.

* * *

**POV CHANGE: JOHNNY**

"What the in seven seas is going on here" I frantically thought to myself. First, this _thing _took a nasty headshot. Got up back and healed and shrugged it off like nothing happened.

Damian attacked Jason with his machete, but Jason caught it just like with Fredrick. The forest grew frigid. Ice came from Jason's hand, spreading it to the machete then to Damian. Damian shrieked as ICE engulfed his arm. He struggled to get free only for his forearm to break off from his body.

Damian stumbled and fell on his ass only to realized what happened. He desperately grabbed his arm and screamed. The rest of us did too as Jason STILL holds Damian's arm.

What do we do?! What do we do?! WHAT?! DO?! WE?! DO?! I got to run. I never expected THIS to happen. All I wanted was money for a fix. A simple robbery. I didn't care what they did to the body. BUT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. We must deal with this supernatural bullshit. I keep breathing rapidly trying to calm down while trying to figure out HOW THE FUCK I'M GETTING OUT OF THIS ALIVE?!

Jason dropped Damian's arm shattering into chunks on the ground and took a step towards him. I flinched, pushing my back further into the tree. Scared of what _he'll_ do next. He created an ice ax or hatchet and cleaved Damian head in half down his nose. I can see the blood gushing like a gusher as Jason removed his weapon from Damian's skull. Jason's face and clothes were soaked in blood.

Jason turned and walked towards me with the knife. _I _stabbed him in his hand. I turned pale and frantically tried to climb the tree behind. For fuck sakes why can't I get a grab on this damn tree. I can't get anything more than a few inches off the ground, and _HE'S STILL GETTING CLOSER_. I slid back down again. I shuddered as I jerked my head too. See. Him. Right. He stared at me with a blank face and dead eyes. I've seen fishes with more life him right now.

I'm hyperventilating and sweating gallons despite the chilly weather. My heart was bumping with the might of thunderstorms. He kneeled in front of me and just stared. WhatdoIdo?WhatdoIdo?WhatdoIdo?

I stabbed him in the straight in the throat with a backup dirk. For a moment I smiled thinking I did something to harm. I laughed manically, but I stopped. He glanced at me and the dirk. His face said, "That was supposed to do sometime?". He removed the dirk and gave me back the dirk and the knife.

He said, "Do you want to try again," and smiled. That. Damn. Smile. His form shifts to into a gaunt frozen decayed tree-sized monster that resembled a deer. WAIT. I knew what this was a dream. Just a horrible, horrible dream. Yeah, that's what it right? A dream.

I just laughed. That explains so much. "This is a dream, right?" I chuckled. Jason rose an eyebrow in confusion.

He said, "I assure you that this isn't a dream," I scoffed "Of course someone in a dream would tell that this isn't a dream." I took my knife and brought it to my throat. "All I got to do is wake up, and this will be over. Right?!". I cackled with tears pouring down my face as I slash my neck open.

* * *

**REGULAR POV**

The final three members of the group were shaking. They witnessed Damian the most dangerous member effortlessly slaughtered and Johnny killing himself rather than to face reality. Charlotte unleashed a deafening shriek as she collapsed with Ruth telling her to shut up. Fredrick didn't know what to do. Damian was his ace when things go wrong.

"Hey man um just take it easy. We don't want any more trouble, right?" Fredrick stuttered. Jason paused and nodded, never wanted to fight. He turned to leave and called it a night. Ruth and Fredrick, however, had other plans. Jason heard a click immediately summoned an ice wall to protect himself. Bullets were embedded in it. Jason turned around to fight them.

"Fools," He whispered as he walked towards them. Fredrick panicked and hid behind the women. Fredrick grabbed Charlotte, seeing her an easy target and held her by the neck holding his dagger close to it.

"Don't come any closer you freak!" He snarled. "I'll cut her throat if you do" Charlotte struggled to get free and crying. Jason stopped. "That's right, you stay there. Just put down what money you got and we'll all be happy." Jason pulled out a small bag and placed on the ground. The sound of coins and gems jiggled. "Now move away from the bag and stay there." Jason obeyed. Fredrick tossed Charlotte to the side and made way to the bag. He went to grab it, but something caught his leg. A tree roots!

"What the bloody hell?! Wait a minute! It's you again." He shouted, struggling to escape the root.

"Yep," Jason stated. Fredrick pulled out a revolver from his pants. He shot a Jason. Jason crafted a powerful wooden shield. The bullet ricocheted off. He shot several times again in a panic but no avail. The shield was a durable piece of work. He scrambled to reload but dropped the bullets in his hast. A root grabbed his hand and another wrapped around his thick midsection. Jason used them and branches to hoist him in the air.

"No! Wait, please don't hurt me. I'm sorry! It wasn't my idea! They…they forced me to do it! I'm innocent!" He whined as he pleaded for his life.

"Bull fucking shit, Freddy. This was your idea from the start." Ruth retorted sickened that he tried to shift the blame.

"No, please. You got to believe me," He stuttered. Jason facepalmed at Fredrick's actions.

"You are pathetic," Jason said. "_You_ attack first. _You_ ran behind women and use them as a hostage to get _your_ way. You tried to _kill _without expecting to be _killed. _Now you're begging for mercy while trying to avoid responsibility for _your _actions." Jason waved his hand and slammed him on the ground. "You are a coward."

Fredrick turned to Charlotte and Ruth to save them only to find them running away. He gazed back to Jason with a shield in hand and an icicle spear in the other. Fredrick's heart dropped, eye widen, and pupils shrank. He quickly stood up and scurried away as fast as his body could carry him. Jason was in no rush and followed him at a casual pace.

Fredrick was running and looking away to see if Jason was on his tail. He stopped at a tree after a short while to catch his breath. He was drenched in sweat, heart thumping and gasping like a fish out of water. This was his workout for the year, perhaps even the decade. He got a reasonable distance from Jason. He was safe.

"Are you done?" a voice said startling him. (Or not). Fredrick turned his neck so swift you thought his neck snapped. It was Jason. Fredrick tripped, in his escape attempt leaving on his face bruising his face. Fredrick was crawling away blabbering incoherently attempting to plead to his case saying that he's sorry, he'll never do it and that he had a family. Jason ignored Fredrick as he heard it all before. He readied his spear to skewer him like the swine he is. Fredrick's begging grew desperate, and he even pissed his pants in fright.

Jason grimaced at him. How can one man act with such bravado but turn into a sniveling mess when confronted. It can't get any worse. Fredrick tightly clutched his chest, made a deep groan, and went limp. Jason waited for any movement and walked cautiously towards him. He reached for the neck to search for a pulse. Nothing. He jumped at the sound Fredrick's body thinking it's a feint. Only to sniff the air realizing that Fredrick's body defecated his bowels.

Jason backed away. "That was gross. Now, where's the rest of them" He said upon noticing a trail of tracks. Too small and light to be Fredrick's and two different footprints. "Fredrick was following their tracks. Mhm still warm. They couldn't have gotten far," He continued to follow the trail until he heard a noise. He paused at the noise. It sounded like one voice was telling another to be quiet.

Ruth was covering Charlotte's mouth and holding her down behind a tree. "Shut the fuck up and stop squirming ya blonde bitch. He took out Damian. Johnny offed himself. Now he literally scared Freddy shitless. I don't want to think about what he'll do to us. Would you? If you can think at all." Ruth's eyes wander about for any signs of Jason. "Shit he's here."

Jason stopped for a moment then walked off. The two women gave a sigh of relief. "Okay, we just have to lay low for a few minutes and make it back to town," Ruth said as a weight was lifted from her shoulders.

"You think you can make it back before sunrise," A voice remarked.

"Hopefully considering that we're a good way for town…" Ruth replied before stopping. She turned to see Jason was the voice.

"Hello again," Jason responded.

She attempted to reach one of her pistols but reconsidered. She witnessed Jason took a blunderbuss shot to the head, a knife in the back and throat and healed like it was a scratch. He can control ice and wood. Violence was entirely out of the question. However, she didn't want to come out of this emptyhanded. She got an idea.

"Hey, handsome. I know it's late. We all want to home and sleep. Charlotte and I only went along with this on the promise of quick money." She flattered. "I have an idea where we all be happy" Jason reflected on her words. He just wanted to sleep and eat. "What's your idea?" He agreed to wish to get this ordeal finished.

"You give us some money, just a few coins or a gem, and we'll help you." She smirked.

"With what?" He asked, getting a strange feeling where this is going. She got up and approached him

"You've been searching for over fifty years throughout Neverland. It gets quite lonely after a while, especially that you've lost your wife and all." She said while rubbing his arms and chest. Jason stared at her, thinking, "Wait a minute!"

"What we want to help you with is simple. We'll suck your cock. I know it's been DECADES since you've had a woman. You help us. We'll help you. Deal? Charlotte here can suck a mean one" Ruth offered. Jason pondered at this request. Granted it's been a quite some time, but what happened in last minutes doesn't put him or everyone in the mood. His thoughts were interrupted when Charlotte on her knees in front of his groin with a blank expression.

"Wait. Stop," Jason answered. Ruth looked annoyed while Charlotte looked hopeful. "You don't have to do this."

"Oh, come on. You don't have to be shy. You sure you don't want to pretty thing like her on your dick."

"A better question is, does _she_ want to?" He responded. Charlotte was unsure what to do. All the times Ruth made her do this. She could count on a single hand that asked her what she wanted.

" I want to leave" Charlotte mumbled.

"What?" Ruth growled.

"I SAID I WANT TO LEAVE!" Charlotte shouted, standing up.

"You ungrateful bitch. You would betray your own mother after I've done for you."

"What have you done for me" Charlotte retorted "You've used me like a servant for the past twenty years. Once I've become of age. You passed me around like a cheap toy to strange men for quick cash."

"You still have your purity," Ruth weakly defended.

"Only so you can rack up the prices. I know why men won't pay for you because who wants an ugly fat fucking cow like you" Charlotte yelled as she breathed slowly getting years of anger out.

"You're going to get it you brat. Who's going pay to for you if your face is scarred up?" Ruth snarled as she reached for her ax only to find empty space. Same with her pistols.

"You're looking for these?" Jason taunted with wooden tendrils holding her weapons up.

"Um, Charlotte you know I love you right? You wouldn't hurt your mother, will you?" She pleaded.

"You're right, I won't harm my mother." She said while Ruth smirked. "However, I've barely thought of you as one." Charlotte delivered a forceful right hook to Ruth's jaw knocking her out slumped against a tree. Charlotte rubbed her knuckle, trying to ease the pain as it grew red.

"Are you alright?" Jason asked. Charlotte nodded and walked to off, but her stomach monstrously growled. She blushed and held her stomach. "Let's head to my camp. I got some venison ready." She smiled but turned into a frown.

"You sure you want someone like me around?" She mumbled.

"Hey from what you said. It'll be some time since someone treated you like a person. It's the least I can do after what you been through today," He said casually. She started to cry and smile and rushed to hug Jason in gratitude muttering thank yous. He hugged back. "What do you want to do with her and these" He pointed to Ruth and her weapons.

"I'll take them and as for her," She said, grabbing the weapons and went to search Ruth's body pulling out a necklace.

"What's that?" He asked.

"It's a memento from my father. He got it for me sometime before he died," She answered. Jason nodded, knowing what it's like to lose a loved one. He motioned, asking if she's ready to go. She took a swift glance at her mother and walked with him.

* * *

A quick walk and a hot fresh, hearty meal. The two started to talk. Jason told her that she can't go back to her mother. Charlotte was aware of that, so for the last few years. She gathered a reserve stash of money whenever she decided to make her escape. The only issue is where will she live and a job. Jason offered either Mary or Alexandria for work, and he'll put a decent word in. She thought about it and agreed to check them out.

Jason checked the moon, noticing how late it is. He told her the safest route back to town. She thanked him and gave him a seductive look. She said to him that she's now willing to through what Ruth planned. Jason humbly denied her offer. She pouted but shrugged it off and set out to leave. Jason stopped her and gave her some coins. Charlotte hugged and kissed him on the cheek, thanking him once again. They waved each other goodbye. Jason laid down and fell asleep.

The week has ended. Jason was ecstatic yet solemn. He was grateful for Captain Hook's help taking him to Ever After but he'll be leaving Neverland. A place he called home for over a century. Jason said his goodbyes to Mary, Alexandria, and Charlotte, who got a job at the Mermaid's Isle. Ruth returned to town a few days after being unconscious, attempting to get a group to kill Jason for what happened. Nobody rallied to her call as Johnny, Damian and Fredrick were unpopular by the townsfolk. She again tried to get back Charlotte, but Alexandria threw her out. Jason was the Sea Devil overlooking the town with all that he needed for this voyage

"Ahoy Jason are you ready to set sail?" Captain Hook asked.

"Yes, I'm ready. I'm just taking one last look." Jason replied.

"Alright just don't take too long." She answered. Jason gazed for a few seconds and nodding to Captain Hook.

"HOIST THE MAIN SAIL AND RAISE THE ACHOR!" She shouted. Her crew repeated her orders all around the ship. A mighty gust of wind propelled the boat from the docks. A crowd of familiar faces appeared yelling words of a safe voyage.

They were off to Ever After as Neverland became a spot on the horizon. Jason's determination was reignited. He will go to Ever After. He will find Ben Tennyson. He will slay the Wendigo. He will achieve his destiny.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is the final chapter of this story. I think I did a decent job for my first fanfiction. I want to thank all of you**

**There's something I want to address. The author that I've submitted my villains to Creaturemaster in his story Once Upon a Tennyson. My OC Jason has been used in another person's OC backstory being Jeager The Beast Hunter by DracoAngelus17 thus I DON'T OWN JEAGER IN ANYWAY. The ONLY thing I own is my OCs.**

**He will make a cameo in this chapter as both he and Jason are a part of each other's story. If you're wondering, yes. Jeager has already made his appearance in Once Upon a Tennyson. Jason has not. However, Jason was foreshadowed in Jeagar's flashback. The purpose of this fanfiction was to flush out Jason's character. Now that's out of the way. Let's conclude this story.**

* * *

The voyage to Ever After lasted several days. Shouts of "Land ho" echoed all over the Sea Devil. The crew cheered as they prepared to dock. Jason made his way down the plank.

"Here, we are, Jason. The land of Ever After," Captain Hook said. Jason observed his new surroundings. A whole new world to explore. A collection of emotions battled in his mind. Excitement. Fear. Sorrow. Anxiety. Refueled determination and purpose. Jason learned more about Ever After during his time on the Sea Devil such as the Evil Queen, various fairytales amongst others. The magic in Ever After is potent and widespread. Mythical beast is among the mundane.

Exactly what Jason is searching for. A powerful hero that shapeshift with a slap of his wrist can quickly call Ever After home. Jason prepared him for his new journey with hopefully more success.

"Thanks for everything, Captain Hook," Jason responded gratefully for what she did for him.

"Don't mention matey. The treasure you gave us made your plead worthy to hear. Just remember what I told and keep your head down. What's your plan after you find Ben and slay the Wendigo" She replied.

"I'll end my life so I can rejoin my people" Jason stated already deciding this fate long ago. Hook tried to persuade him to join her crew or find other ways to give his life meaning after all of this. Nevertheless, Jason held firm to his commitment. She sighed, knowing the futility of her actions. How can you convince someone to alter a plan that's longer than you've been alive? She wished him all the best.

Jason thanked her and walked towards the Enchanted forest with the Hook Pirates yelled cheers for his success and safety. Jason paused and waved back as he rather enjoyed their company. His figure soon lost in the foliage.

"Alright, you scurvy dogs. Set sail or you'll be sleeping with the fishes" Hook shouted.

Jason paced through the Enchanted Forest, absorbing the scenery. There's light snow covering the ground and trees. A draft came through, causing him to shiver slightly. Flowers are blooming, and birds are chirping despite the cold. Yet Jason still felt that he was in hell. The Wendigo still plagued his mind mocking him for his efforts, and it would love to eat him and Ben. The Wendigo's appearances grew while on his voyage, frequently disappearing and reappearing from the corner of his eye. It's favorite tactic a random chill up Jason's spine causing him to panic.

Jason needs to find quickly Ben as where he goes the Wendigo is close to follow. Jason shivers increased, and it wasn't from the breeze. He will discover Ben or die trying.

* * *

Weeks have passed, and still, no success gave that he's in strange lands, but he must hold firm. The winter grew harsher. Various towns are barricaded and have resorted to hunting to ease the strain on their provisions. Jason wasn't as fortunate. He ran out of food days earlier. The edible vegetation has frozen over. Majority of game animals have hibernated, migrated or could only last him a day. He must find a town quickly as he traveled down a stretch of road.

The winter was sapping his strength little by little with each step and breathe he took. The icy air shredded his throat as he continued to walk using his spear as a walking stick. His stomach roared and pleaded for food. Soon Jason's body couldn't take much more. He collapsed.

"Is this the end? Have I failed?" Jason lamented as he began to cry. A lone figure made its way to Jason. "Thanks, the spirits. Help!" The figure grew and held a sinister presence that Jason knew all too well. Jason frantically shaking his head hoping it was a hungry induced hallucination. He tried to escape but found his body wrapped in wooden tendrils. He desperately tried to break free as the Wendigo approached closer to him.

"Hello again" The wendigo taunted as it got to eye level with Jason. "Keep struggling. It'll only work up an appetite. The tendrils grew tighter and cold harsher. Jason found it difficult to breathe and move.

"Please no more. Please," Jason pleaded quietly. He wanted to die and end all this suffering.

"We both that's not going to happen as we're connected. I'm you, and you're me" The wendigo scoffed.

"I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU!" Jason shouted, refusing to believe that he and Wendigo are the same. However, he knew the truth. His sin could only be redeemed by death with Ben's help.

"But I am you," The wendigo retorted. "You were simply delaying. Mhhm. Ever After is more populous than Neverland. There's no shortage of meal that we've never tried before. And what do you know? There's a village not too far here. It'll be an excellent appetizer and a great place to find new friends. Don't you think?"

Jason, all while was shaking his heading muttering "No." The wendigo vanished. Jason body began to alter. Bones snapped, shifted and narrower as they grew in his limbs. The muscles and flesh all but disappeared, leaving his ribs exposed. His hands and feet morphed into claws and hooves. His teeth sharpened as his face mutated into a snout. Antlers emerged from his scalp. His eye sunk. His skin decayed turned into a putrid brown.

The metamorphosis is complete. Jason became the Wendigo. The very being he strived to defeat. He began to move slightly as if to test the body.

"That's better. It's nice to finally move around with you always complaining." Wendigo said. His ears perked up and grinned. "Dinner is on its way." A group of men back from hunting were walking down the same trail as Jason. They're unaware of what's to come.

* * *

"What the deal with this snow storm?!"

"I know, right?! It was fine a few seconds ago but now this?"

"Quit your whining. We're almost home."

"Hold up. Wasn't there like six of us?"

The men looked realizing that they're a man short. This was odd since they've just finished hunting and he was there with them.

"The storm's too rough tonight. We'll have to search in the morning. Hopefully, he'll still be alive by then."

The others grew uncomfortable with that knowledge. They didn't enjoy the fact that their friend could be dead, but they have a job to do. They continued walking. What they didn't know is that their friend was the wendigo's next meal.

Wendigo was licking his claws to savor every bit. He let a sigh of satisfaction as he enjoyed his meal. Wendigo contemplated should he attack now or wait as he was still hungry.

"I'll wait so I'll get more out of it and they'll become more desperate" He chuckled.

Days have passed. Hunting parties left, and some never came back. They were getting low on food, and farming was ineffective. The town grew restless as the storms might increase. Search parties formed to find their missing people only to meet the same fate. Others tried to leave for other towns but with no success as they become lost in the storm. Their village has become their prison. Yet the town became hopeful as some of their missing friends and family returned. Battered, freighted, weak and starving but alive.

Wendigo didn't care. This is what he wanted. The townspeople are low on supplies and frantic for any solution. The people that returned is because he allowed it. They attempted to find the missing persons but only to be lured into a trap by mimicking their loved one's voices. It was amusing to see the hunters become the hunted. Why did he allow them to live and return home? Simple. They've become wendigos. Consuming those they held dear in their hearts in the name of survival.

Wendigo's hunger became to rise. Same with the ones he allowed to stay with him. They were eager and impatient. Licking their lips. Salivating at the thought of the buffet that their former home has become to them. Wendigo pointed his claw at the town.

"Consume." He ordered. The wendigos are rushed to eat to their delight.

* * *

A young boy was laying rabbit traps out in the forest. He heard a scream and turned. His eyes widened and mouth agape in horror. His village was set ablaze. He rushed to his town as swiftly as he could. He never really cared about his town. All he needed to do was find his family. He didn't know what awaits him in his town.

He searched for anything that can help him defend himself. He settled on a pitchfork. His legs were shaking as he tightly held the pitchfork. He breathed rapidly, preparing himself for whatever trial he must endure. He charged into the fray unprepared what horrors awaited him.

A massacre. That all that could've been said as he entered. All he could do was find his family and run away. Livestock and other townsfolk were being eaten alive helpless to stop the wendigos. Some tried to fight the wendigos to buy time for others to escape. It was all for naught. The wendigos were unaffected by their futile attacks. The ones they tried to protect were already lost. Their minds were ravaged by the calls of gluttony. A man and woman tried to help their neighbor only for their necks to ripped out. The pair was swarmed and devoured like a deer being eaten by a pack of wolves. Their neighbors mutated into the very monsters destroying their village

The young boy ignored what was going on. Friends feasting on friends. Family dining on family. He just prioritized on himself and his family. He fought his way through hordes of wendigo while making way to his family's farm. He was bruised, battered and bloodied, but he made it. Only to find his home to ransacked by the boss Wendigo. It towered over his house as well as being bigger, stronger, and more terrifying.

The boy sprinted to save his family. Wendigo didn't pass him a glance focused on his meal summoning jagged wall of ice to stop the boy. The boy climbed the wall only to hear his family scream. The boy jumped down, charging with his pitchfork, ready to pierce the beast. He tripped realized a root sprouted up tightly wrapped itself around his ankle. He tried to stab the root lose. He heard a sickening crack and saw his father in the monsters claw with his lower half remaining.

Everything went in slow motion for the young boy. Wendigo devoured the other half of the boy's father. Next was his mother, the older brother, and finally, his younger sister. He saw all of them eaten one by one unable to do anything. Adrenaline rushed throughout his body, allowing him to break free and ignore the pain. Anger fueled his actions. Attack and instinct were the only things on this mind. Wendigo swatted him away with its claws as if he was a pesky insect. The blow sent the boy flying and landed with a heavy thud. The thought on his mind before him slipped unconscious was

'Sorry'

The boy woke up with a migraine and a scar over his left eye. He went to the ruins of his home to find something. Anything. Only to find the corpse of the monsters he's slain. There was nothing for him now. He left with nothing but a scar and a desire for vengeance for the beast that took everything away from him.

* * *

_Five years later _

"Hey, guys you heard about that new hero that literally popped out of nowhere?"

"Oh, you mean that Ben Tennyson dude?"

"Yeah didn't Principal Grimm tried to kill him or something?"

"That would sound like Grimm. He'll destroy anything that 'doesn't follow the story'"

"Apparently Grimm thought he was an Incubi as Ben manage charm to few various royals and rebels like Raven Queen and Apple White."

"Lucky bastard. But how did Ben manage to sneak past Grimm of all people for so long."

"The news says that he has a device on his wrist that allowed him to shapeshift in different creatures. I guess he just made multiple identities."

"Plus have you heard the things he's done. He beat Daring Charming multiple times, helped removed the curse from Wonderland and saved it later and destroyed that steam golem."

"He had help and appreciated and acknowledged it. He didn't take all the credit like the Charmings. What Ben did in the past few weeks or months is more than what some families did in generations. From what I heard he's great to be around with. A little arrogant but he treats everyone around with respect and dignity. No matter who they are or what their story is. Ben is the hero that Ever After _needed _for a long time."

"To think he's just a regular guy. Not an ancient hero reincarnated or from a long line of heroes or nobility. Ben is just a normal guy well as normal you can get. If he can be a hero, so can we."

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt," Jason said, overhearing their conversation. "Do you know where Ben can be found?"

"He can be found in Book End, which should be a few days or so worth of travel from here. Why?"

"I need his help, and he's the only one that can truly help me," Jason replied.

"Here's Book End on the map and best of luck to you. Um didn't catch your name."

"My name is Jason and thank you," He said as he went on his way.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! FINALLY!" Jason thought to himself. Finally. Finally. For over fifty years he has searched and suffered. It'll be over soon. Ben Tennyson will end this curse.

"ACHOO!" Ben sneezed violently. "Aw man what was that all about?"

"Don't look at me, Ben. My pollen is non-allergenic," Venus Flytrap said.

"It's probably nothing. Let's get something to eat," Ben replied.

"Always thinking about your stomach, huh?" Venus teased as she wrapped her arms around his.

* * *

**Welp here it is. I'm finally done. I think I did a pretty good job for my first fanfiction. Again thank you all for reading it. Leave a review if you like. Also, check out **_**Once Upon a Tennyson **__**by Creaturemaster**_**. That story will help make everything clear. Now for other stories. Mhmm Loud house looking kind of good right now.**


End file.
